


Five Truth Bullets, Five Nights

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Five Nights at Freddy's, Willy's wonderland
Genre: Body Horror, Character Death, Class Trials (Dangan Ronpa), Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Danganronpa Spoilers, Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Spoilers, Ghosts, Multi, Murder Mystery, Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Post-Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Sammy Emily has a protective streak, Spoilers for Killer Killer, Swearing, William Afton and Dave Miller and Purple Guy are the Same Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: In which Charlie Emily and her friends, the Ultimate Night Shift guard and several people are roped in a killing game, because of a mysterious Mr Blue Sky finding information on their parents attending Hope's Peak's American Counterpart Hop Uni during the 1980s. Who is the real person to blame though?
Relationships: Charlotte "Charlie" Emily & John, Elizabeth Afton/Charlotte "Charlie" Emily, Michael Afton & Charlotte "Charlie" Emily, Michael Afton & Jeremy Fitzgerald
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue: Das Zaparillita rojas and the Hope's University kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hans Christian Anderson's Red Shoes is reused by the mastermind, as an execution at the start on our decoy protagonist, as two months later our heroes are kidnapped by the Epitome Animatronics to Hope's University, for a killing game with animatronic watchers galore and no Purple Guy, for now.

It hurt, everything hurt, as the strings on his wrists and ankles didn't let him stop dancing while his feet burned to the bone on the red shoes that had been heated to kindle hot coals on his feet. The ,mechanical crowd with painted on faces made to look like the victims of the Ultimate Despair group were cheering, except for Chiaki's replica who was trying to grab a fire extinguisher

.

But just as he was about to use his ultimate Talents to escape the Red Shoes, five animalistic growls, screeches and chitters gave a warning, although the crowd parted way to five bony animatronics he hadn't seen before the kidnapping, that were ominously holding back. Chiaki's copy quickly hurried over to try and save him as the man's red eyes struggled to hold back tears of guilt, while struggling to breath from the smoke. "I'm sorry Chiaki. Couldn't save you back then." 

He muttered as his heart nearly gave out, from the flames, while the puppet crowd cheered near the university stage and the other captives stared in horror, as the so called Ultimate Despair took a hairpin out of his pocket and threw it for somebody to catch in the crowd. For once, despair or even hope was not in the air today. No, it was fear, but they had one last. Nobody could expect the Epitomes had brought them here for an unspecified revenge. All through the execution of the Ultimate Despair, Tschaikovsky's Red Shoes ballet composition music played on through the university ballet stage, to drown out the screams, and the Mastermind muttered alone atop the highest room, clutching his puppet strings. 

"You deserve this Ultimate Despair. Just claiming you are on the side of hope won't bring back the dead that have already, or repair those who suffered at your hands. They all deserve this trial. Their mistakes, my mistake in the past, to let them live. A worldwide problem of Junko Enoshima's corruption, their problem." He shut the windows with two three fingered hands, as the Vice-Principal was going to announce the results, while scanning the cameras. 

The following year later Charlie Emily stared in confusion at the Hope's University acceptance letter for Ultimate Animatronic Technician, before she was about to throw it into the kitchen trash bin. "I don't need people comparing me to my Dad anymore. Just want to get by." Aunt Jen groaned as she realised. "The people in charge let the Purple Guy and Junko Enoshima in and look what happened. One big tragedy ruined the Earth, all because of one girl. Personally, I'd prefer you stick with a local college." Charlie thought for a few minutes, before saying as she got her credit card, Fazbear hacker and car keys. "Yeah, I'll think about it. Maybe go get my friends, call the college about the opportunity in the next town over and reject the Hope's University application?" 

Charlie went to call her friends, as Jessica answered first on the phone. "Hi Charlie. Let me guess, you got an invitation to Hope University too? I'm the Ultimate Model, I think." 

The 

"Hey isn't that Freddy Fazbear standing on the road?" Clayton Burke yawned as he pointed out of the left wing window of Charlie's car. True at the time, his dad Clay had told him not to talk with anybody who's seemed too interested in Freddy's haunted animatronics. After all, Ultimate Despair had been crawling around the world committing horrible crimes, until Junko Enoshima had died. 

Charlie couldn't remember what happened next as she'd tried to drive her car, only to see a bony green blur standing right outside the Hope's University gates as John tensed up at the sight. "That's not Freddy Fazbear. It's some kind of bony robot weasel! Drive away quick!" Crash! Something smashed the windshield, as a bony yellow badger animatronic roared with anger at the trapped leg, as the teens were already trying to leave. But three other bony animatronics, one a spiky pink squirrel, next a blue smooth squirrel and a red squirrel animatronic were walking up behind and about to 

Elsewhere, the Future Foundation were analysing the pictures that the speeding cameras had picked up. They showed the five Epitome Animatronics kidnapping Charlie, John, Jessica, Lamar and Carlton, right on the roundabout leading to Route 15 in Hurricane, Utah, while making sure not to damage the car, or the passengers. The yellow epitome was limping from an injured leg caused by Charlie's car which had hit it's left leg. 

"Mr Kyosuke Munakata, another killing game's started in the United States." A silver haired man looked at the report showing five bony animatronics taking Charlie Emily and several other people to one of the old Hope's Peak locations in the USA and groaned. "The same mastermind who may be behind the kidnapping of the? We need to keep an eye on this, especially since the Willyburg police department called us because their Sherriff went missing as well." Kyosuke Munakata stated calmly as he looked at the reports, before blinking twice and throwing one of them onto his desk. 

He really couldn't believe who the man on the picture was, because Michael Afton the Ultimate Survivor looked a dead ringer, for the infamous Ultimate Robot Technician/Serial Killer William Afton himself, the Purple Guy! If not for his lack of wrinkles, slightly dated New Romantic style hairdo, blue eyes and the dark brown uniform. As he was about to call Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Detective about the current situation all the way in Japan's Hope's Peak, she was already first to the punch. "Greeting Kyosuke san. Is this about the kidnapping of the Jabberwocky Island Class 77-B?" He pondered his words first, as he replied. 

" Yes, in a morbid fashion. They were kidnapped from the location where the Jabberwock Island simulation was based by an unknown group, but we did get a logo of the group responsible." He showed the symbol of the group, which looked like a bloodied tree, two hands with angel wings and puppet strings surrounding the ouroboros. "They called themselves Fate's Harvest and disturbingly there was a group of killer animatronics aiding them." 

" Well that's discouraging. I thought that stopped 5 years before we ended the Tragedy in the Final Class Trail against Junko Enoshima, along with the Final Killing Game within our own organisation. So we need to figure out who created these skeletal animatronics, even though the Ultimate Mechanic was obviously among the former Ultimate Despair members captured by this mastermind." Kyoko pointed at her other case file, showing the kidnapped members of Hope's Peak Academy's Class 77-B, only one of the two sets of survivors in the Tragedy. 

" But unfortunately there's only one man who could've helped us, yet the Janitor stopped calling after he went to Willy's Wonderland. So you'll have to meet up with Takumi Hirijama instead, since Juzo's passing means that Ikue Dogami has been promoted." Kyoko didn't look pleased at the mental image of assisting a serial killer, who went after other serial killers, but given everything Tengen had pulled in the so called Final Killing Game, the deaths of everybody else leading the Future Foundation, that was understandable. "The one who stopped multiple serial killers, even the other Killer Killer? Urgh, this could be unpleasant. But if we need to stop this new killing game, I guess I'll contact the others." 

Later on, elsewhere in the United States. Charlie Emily woke up. She couldn't remember what had happened, apart from the monstrous green skeleton weasel who'd tried to kidnap them out of the car. "Urgh, that hit like a truck. I'd better go find the others." As she got out of her room, she saw Jessica nursing an injured arm as Marla groaned while ensuring Jessica kept the pressure. 

.

. "Thank God for college first aid, you'd have been a goner Jessica. Oh hey Charlie, we've been given bandages and medical treatment. So obviously whoever is in charge want us to survive, for now." Jessica muttered in frustration. "Well whoever the animatronics are hiding, they obviously don't want us dead. But my wrist and shoulder hurt like hell, so I'm not going to do anything too strenuous." 

The lights started shining as a brown rat and tan cat animatronic duo, one with a Future foundation uniform and the other was wearing an Ultimate Despair themed outfit posed on the stage. "Wowsers Hopeful Cat, we've got quite the line up. Six people from Hurricane, Five former Night guards, a small town Sherriff from Nevada and some old friends from the West Coast. Thirty or twenty people? Who cares, let's get this party started?" 

The Hopeful Cat nodded with a reluctant meow. "Indeed Despair rat, quite the interesting bunch. Now as you are all aware, there's only two ways out. The cruel way of a graduation via murder, or the slow path of finding the truth. Our boss and your Principal is Mr Blue Sky, a man of many talents, formerly of the Future Foundation, the Vice Principal is Mr Night. Other then that, feel free to enjoy your university life with the minimum amount of bloodshed." Then suddenly Jessica put her hand up

"Well, why can't we ask Mr Blue if we can leave before this game starts? I don't fancy killing people I know. Or adults and strangers. " The Despair Rat laughed with glee, while shrugging his shoulders.  
"Sorry toots, but Mr Blue Sky can't show himself just yet. He's busy planning his big appearance for the final night! Sad to say, the people who ran this show before us modified the locks. So, you'll have to chin up". Despair Rat stated, while another weasel animatronic, this one orange, yellow and wearing green dungarees yelled. "Hail Satan!" Hope Cat bopped the other weasel on the head with an annoyed sigh. "Gee whiskers Willy Weasel, cut out that devil nonsense. Everybody already knows about that past Satanic panic stuff in the 80s, so stop using it as a shock tactic!"

"You're no fun!" Willy Weasel complained as he headed downstairs with a janitor's mop as the Ultimate Janitor signed in American Sign Language, at the sight of his foe. "What the fuck? Why did your boss bring those five back? Are you even aware about the horrors that happened in Willy's Wonderland, to all the families that fell victim to Willy's gang?". The animatronic duo looked equally exasperated with a mixture of shame and guilt, as the rat replied. "We don't know. Let's just say some worse people are holding something over our heads on that one."

.

As if to change the subject, Hope Cat added. "Now let's focus on the Killing University Rules everyone, so that none of you get mixed up or lost. Luckily, whoever owned this place left quite a long list. So make sure to keep them in mind, through the week." A long list of rules were slowly streamed past everyone in the crowd on a Microsoft PowerPoint Presentation slideshow with pictures, as everybody quickly got out pens, notepads or mobile phones to take pictures. 

University Killing Game Rule Number 1: Students and Staff must stay on the campus at all times, unless a fire drill happens. Then you have to follow the fire evacuation procedure same as anybody else, so remember the fire exits and evacuation points. Fire extinguishers are near the classrooms and the hallways for good measure, of every type.

University killing Game rule Number 2: Night-time is from 10pm to 6 am, when all students and staff must go to sleep in their dormitories, along with the night patrol by night guards or the Epitomes. Some places will close by 10, so keep it in mind. Staff must be awake by 5:30 am.

University Killing Game Rule Number 3: Falling asleep anywhere else other then your bedroom or the infirmary, will be given a penalty, depending upon the time and place. 

University Killing Game Rule Number 4: With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore the Hope's University campus areas as you , apart from the ones that are locked. 

University Killing Game Rule Number 5: Violence or murder attempts against the Super attendants along with any other members of Mr Blue Sky's Staff, animatronics or humans alike is prohibited and so's the destruction of the cameras. The last group didn't stick to this rule, so the Epitome Prefects will check with interest. 

University Killing Game Rule Number 6: Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes blackened will "graduate", unless they are discovered by the other students during a class trial. 

University Killing Game Rule Number 7: Additional rules may be added by the Headmaster, the Vice Principal and the Super attendants of Hope's University, if they feel the situation calls for it. 

Charlie looked at her friends as she muttered. "Anybody notice a pattern here?" 

Epitome Sara looked embarrassed as the blue skeletal squirrel animatronic blushed. "No Miss Emily, Epitome Popgoes, Epitome Blake and Epitome Stone don't search the girl's dormitories. Mr Blue Sky put rules in the staff room, so we have to follow them as well. Goodnight, the fresher party's tomorrow morning at 7:30 am. I've got to tell" This seemed really unsettling, as Charlie thought to herself, while locking her changing room door. "I hope Sammy's safe and not caught up in this Killing Game bullshit." 

A purple silhouette stood in the room near the Headmaster's office as the male voice of the Vice President muttered, while looking through the security feed. "Simon says are you ready? The last group have mostly been having their talents added to my collection, apart from the one who died before the Tragedy." A voice that sounded old and crackled replied. "Yes, I am, old friend. Ultimate Despair did this to me, worse then what the Puppeteer's misdeeds did. Naegi was unbelievably foolish letting his older class mates in 77-B live, they could have murdered his family in his sleep. So karma should fix this mistake, his mistake." The Mastermind gazed back with cold blue eyes. 

Total of humans involved in the Five Night Killing Game : 24. 


	2. Day 1: Beautiful Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Charlie talks to several people at the party, everything seems fine, until the first motive is revealed.

It was unnerving just knowing the kidnapper had accomplices, never mind they were killer animatronics. But Charlie begrudgingly got up out of her bed, to see what all the fuss was about. Reluctantly she got her Tablet out to check. 

"Time for the first motive! Okay, lottery motives, ahoy. This one's juicy!" Despair Rat yelled as he pulled out a lottery ball from a list of motives for the killing game Nobody else laughed apart from Tito Turtle, who was manning the Teacher's chair, while the sound of a drumroll played. "Motive number 1 for week 1. As a starter motive, there will be an annoying song playing through the university loudspeakers at 1:00 in the afternoon, until dinner time and fresher's week party night. But what are you people doing standing here?! Go do some studying already for your uni courses, like proper students and not frat boys!" 

Despair Rat yelled as Michael Afton muttered to John. "That's the stupidest motive I've ever heard." "Yeah, the Stepford Teens movie was creepier then this." But Charlie was shaking 

The bloodstained picture of William Afton loomed on Michael Afton's seat in the classroom for English, while everyone else apart from Charlie and her friends who shared the same class and didn't have a maths class instead weren't aware of why they were worried. "Man, why's there a picture of Michael's dad there? That's really creepy." Carlton elbowed Charlie as she shrugged in reply in her classroom seat. "I've got a picture of my Dad too. Yeah, it's pretty creepy. But it's not as bad as what we're having to read." 

But something seemed wrong as the hopeful Cat reluctantly showed the book of choice, it was Those Who Walk Away From Omelas and the Count of Monte Cristo. "Now class, you're probably wondering why you're meant to do a analysis of these two books, if not for hope and despair. Well, these two books have deeper themes then just happiness and revenge. How much would any of you really go for hope? Was Edmond Dante really justified in his revenge on the antagonists? I expect a page on your analysis before the day is out." The annoying Birdie song was still playing on the loudspeakers and tannoy, while. 

As Charlie was about to head over to the room of Elizabeth, she saw Kathy lying dead in the Beta Gamma Psi lounge and screamed in horror. The mastermind let his friend push the body discovery button. "Simon says, the deed is done." "So our second killing game begins." Elsewhere in Japan, the Anti-Killing Game Unit picked up the radio transmissions from Utah. "Not again, it's somewhere in the United States of America and near the State of Oregon." End of Day 1's Beautiful Days: 23 humans remaining. 

Victim: Kathy Barnes, the Ultimate Film Critic. 

Culprit: Unknown. 

To Be Continued in Day 1's Beautiful Dead. 


	3. Day 1: The First Investigation and Class Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the first investigation and class trail happens, but everybody is shaken. Well, almost everybody, apart from Elizabeth for some weird reason. Suspicions mount and

The tannoy rung out as Sara Siren announced. "Okay gang, there's been a body found in the cheerleading lounge. Have a fairy good time with our superintendents in the main hall. Before the investigation starts, nobody had better move the body!" Charlie was still shaking as Elizabeth helped the brunette get up, while the siren animatronic's voice briefly turned demonic. "We can't do anything for Kathy. Let's just see what they have to say for Charlie." Charlie breathed out nervously, while holding the red haired Ultimate Performer's hand. "I don't really know what happened after I left the cheerleading room, or even knew Kathy at all. But we can't just let whoever's responsible get away, if we all die." 

"A body has been found in the cheerleader's lounge, near the maths room. Mr Nights says, rise to the task. This is the first day of the University Killing life." Whoever Mr Night was, he sounded bored, which pissed Charlie off. "We already heard earlier, no need to say it twice Mr Night." Charlie muttered while she headed to the main hall, where all the other staff and students were panicking about the murder of Kathy. So Despair rat yelled with a megaphone over the hubbub, to try and stop the racket. "All right, all right stop jabbering over the Ultimate Film Critic pushing daisies! I can't hear myself think. Now here's a few changes to the university rules, since the first murder's already happened. No whining, you're meant to solve it and I won't hold your hand for you. These rules also came in for the last one, so keep it up." 

The second slideshow came on, with much more ominous rules this time around. 

University Killing Game Rule Number 8: After a murder, a class trail will happen after the investigation period. Participation is mandatory for all surviving students and staff. 

University Killing Game Rule Number 9: If the guilty party is exposed, they will be executed, along with any accomplices. 

University Killing Game Rule Number 10: If the culprit or the accomplices aren't found and the wrong suspect is picked, then the entire class will be executed. 

University Killing Game Rule 10: Handing over your Button-tablet to another student is forbidden, unless you need to take evidence statements. 

University Killing Game rule Number 11: The guilty party mustn't kill any more then two people during the Killing game, this doesn't include themselves. 

University Killing Game Rule Number 12: Breaking into any locked rooms is strictly prohibited. 

University Killing Game Rule Number 13: For the love of God, no-one must tamper with evidence or move the victim's body, not even the staff. 

University Killing Room Number 14: Staff mustn't sabotage or manipulate the investigation or hurt the detective. 

University Killing Game Rule Number 15: All university rules must be followed, as the Epitomes will enforce them with prejudice. 

"She was my girlfriend, I'm joining you ladies to figure out which asshole did killed her." Bob stated as he shook Charlie Emily's hand. "The more's the merrier I guess." She replied uncertainly while checking the Button-Tablet, only to see her face, Elizabeth's photo and Bob's brown logo on the detective file of Kathy's case. 

Detectives for case 1: Charlotte "Charlie" Emily, the Ultimate Technician, Elizabeth Afton the Ultimate Performer and Bob Kenneth, the Ultimate Linebacker.

At the scene of the crime, Ozzie Ostrich was about to move the body, until Epitome Saffron yelled while the three detectives walked into the room. "Hey Ozzy, you aren't meant to move the bodies to the morgue, until after the investigation. Why are you moving Kathy onto the floor?" The ostrich animatronic said in a cheery tone, while doing the equivalent of perp sweating like in crime movies. "Cause Willy told me she must have fallen off the chair. Maybe the report's been wrong." 

Charlie tapped her finger, while coming to the front. "Mind if I take a closer look?"

"Hey, something's not right, I didn't put a knife in my bag. I left my bag in the locker room before all of this. Damn, nearly cut myself." Marylin almost yelled as she nearly cut a finger, while an unimpressed Charlie muttered. "Hand over the knife, so we can fingerprint the knife. Just because you say you didn't put a knife from the kitchens or cooking classes doesn't mean you aren't a suspect." 

"Don't you find it weird that Marylin had that knife in her bag?" Elizabeth whispered while Marylin Schmidt muttered. "Look, I didn't expect somebody to plant a knife in my bag while I was in the Maths lab. But there's something weird in the Maths room. It looks like a wrecked protractor." Charlie looked at the knife, only for there to be no blood stains on the knife. "Well, this isn't the murder weapon, so I guess you're totally in the clear." Charlie muttered while pressing save 

.

Evidence for the truth bullet found: Planted Knife. (Somebody put a knife in Marylin Schmidt's bag to frame her for Kathy's death, despite that the knife doesn't look like the murder weapon.) Marylin's Testimony: Marylin told us something or someone wrecked a protractor in the maths room. 

Bob was trying to keep everybody else from touching the bloodied protractor, even Sherriff Lundt who was muttering angrily about being the responsible adult in the room . "It looks like somebody hit Kathy with the protractor in the head, panicked about being spotted and left the protractor behind, while getting rid of the other evidence." "Guess we should add this bloodied protector to the Evidence." Evidence Bullet: Bloodied Protractor. (Matches Kathy Barne's head wound perfectly. Hass been covered in blood due to the crime.)

"I got too drunk during the welcome party and we were both arguing." The culprit said, as they hid their face from the crowd. "We went over to the Maths block , got some tools for studying and were about to study in the cheerleading lounge, but she pulled out something and said she was going to kill you first. But it was weird. I didn't remember putting a knife into Marylin's locker, I barely knew the code." Everyone stopped mid class trial and yelled. "Wait, what?!" 

Despair Rat whistled with boredom as Hopeful Cat sighed. "Well that was interesting, i didn't expect that Rat." "Let's just finish him off. I want juice!" 

It was just too much, the feeling of despair and guilt like a thunderstorm crashing down on her head. She threw up in disgust at the remains of the Ultimate....., while the Epitomes went to get a body bag. "It's all my fault Jessica. I should've checked with Kathy before the murder." 

Total Humans left: 21 


	4. Day 2: Cloudy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everybody struggles to deal with the aftermath of the first execution, Charlie chats with old friends and new, only for the second motive to really be odd. Meanwhile the Future foundation are working together with the Hurricane police force and Hayesville's finest to rescue the kidnapped adults and students. But why are they hints of a first killing game leaded by the Remnants of Despair in the Hope University anyway?

Charlie was sweating with panic at the thought of the first culprit's execution at midnight, in her dormitory room in Hope's University. Seeing somebody get killed in any kind of way was horrible, especially since the Ultimate, no she didn't want to remember it. Not the hanging. Luckily, Charlie was having Theodore with her as she pressed his speaker, like back when she was little all over again, to hear her Dad's voice. "I love you Charlie." The little purple bunny hummed a lullaby as she drifted off into dreamland, only to find herself within a black, grey, green and purple place. "Wait, something's not right here. I'm not in my bedroom, or my house Where am I?" Then she saw Marylin talking to an origami cat with lilac eyes as the Ultimate ????? gulped in surprise. 

"Whoa, Charlie, how'd you wind up here in the Dreamscape?" The brunette pony tailed, brown eyed teenager asked as Charlie replied. "I don't know, but I was really worried about you after the execution that happened yesterday. Don't you find it weird that the Superintendents called you Mary?" The peaceful mood nearly dissipated as Marylin tensed up. "Oh yeah, those two got it wrong. That's my Mom's name, Mary Schmidt. It really bugs me, I mean I've barely figured out what my talent might be. They just hate me for no real reason, I think something weird's going on besides the animatronics." 

Unknown to Charlie, or Marylin, the Mastermind himself was checking on the Dreamscape. So far, there were 22 people left, apart from his moles and the ones from Willy's Wonderland. "We need as many people as possible for this. We don't need him to come back, or for the Foundation to stop our justice." Charlie and Marylin were both walking around the twisting trees, only to hear Mr Blue Sky's voice around the highest hill, it sounded more tense then the one earlier in the University Trial room, more robotic. 

"Didn't Mr Blue sky sound a bit like your Dad?" Marylin whispered as they snook closer toward the sound of the voice. 

Meanwhile back at the Hurricane police station, the Future Foundation team led by Kyoko Kirigiri were analysing the recording and fingerprints found from the kidnapping site, where Charlie and her friends had been kidnapped by Epitome Popgoes. "Has anybody figured out the culprit yet?" The Ultimate Detective asked her department as Clay Burke raised his hand. "Apart from it being a big green weasel animatronic that looks like a skeleton, then no." She sighed. "So the culprit's obviously skilled with animatronics and might have known Charlie?" 

.

"Yeah but I doubt Henry would've kidnapped his own daughter, that design doesn't match the Fazbear brand at all." At that point, Misaki Asano put her hand up. "Why would you suspect Henry san? He's been presumed dead for 20 years now, so it wouldn't have made sense for him to be responsible for a crime right now." He sighed as he readied a slideshow while everybody else in the unit crowded in interest. 

"Alright buckle up ladies, gentlemen and non-binary folks, here's the situation on the Freddy Fazbear murders. Two guys who graduated from Hope's University, Henry Emily the Ultimate Engineer and William Afton the Ultimate Entrepreneur built Fredbear's Family Diner here in Hurricane. If anybody's noticing something odd, then I'll just explain. Basically William was a sociopath, but Henry didn't know that at the time, while creating the springlock animatronic suits. The Diner opened in 1979, but there was a major problem in 1983, the Bite of 83. Someone shoved a kid into the Fredbear animatronic, causing it to bite down on the kid. I think whoever did the bite got sent to juvie." 

"But what happened to the suit William jumped into? Surely he must have known the risks?" Clay shrugged at Kyoko and T 

The second call for everybody to be in the main hall for the second motive rang out, as Willy hummed his birthday song. As always, the Super Attendants were there as Despair Rat readied the Motive Lottery. The drum roll was complimented by a flute as the next motive got revealed while Despair Rat let Hope Cat spin the wheel and he held it up to the crowd. 

Marla gulped as she picked up a yearbook with dried blood on the cover in the University archives. "Take a look at this gang. It says Class of 2000, but none of these people look like us at all. Also there's something really creepy at the back." She pulled out a photo as Carlton raised an eyebrow, showing six students, one boy with a prosthetic leg and an artificial eye, a brown haired girl wearing blue dungarees with a heart pendant, a pair of boys carrying camcorders and cell phones, a blond haired girl wearing clothes similar to the first missing child, Susie, but with a pony tail and brown eyes, finally there were three triplets with ginger hair and green eyes posing in front of an crushed Monokuma head. At the back of the photo, there was an endoskeleton in the shadows with a cloak. 

Jeremy went to have a read of the name book, only to raise an eye brow. "Pete Dinglewood Ultimate Daredevil , Sarah Williams, Ultimate Beautician , Nole Donnell the Ultimate Cinematographer, Sam Anspatch, the Ultimate Scriptwriter, Samantha Lorraine Ultimate Vet, Millie Fitzsimmons the Ultimate Occultist, Aaron Mackenzie is the Ultimate Comedian, Cindy Mackenzie the Ultimate Mountain Biker and Tyler Mackenzie the Ultimate Doctor. Survivors of the Hope's University Killing Game, by the Remnants of Despair. wait, what the hell?!" 


	5. Day 2: Confusing Enigmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultimate despair have a link to the university and another body is found.

He was scared, nothing added up. Jeremy Fitzgerald, the Ultimate Stuntman didn't dear sweat on the book, for the unspoken threat of Mr Blue Sky's rules hung over everybody's heads like a sword of damocles. "Why is there another year book covered in blood here? Ultimate Despair must have been doing something involving the last Killing Game together. But apart from those two with the camcorders, I don't recognise any of these Ultimate students." Mike Schmidt shrugged with frustration. "Jeremy, we can't focus on that now. Let's just do some studying." 

John got up from his bench after his quick nap, as the tannoy voice called out. "The Ultimate Construction Worker will have 5 M- coins deducted for falling asleep in the boy's changing rooms of the swimming pool." "Geez, way to ruin the mood, I just wanted a quick nap." Something seemed off outside in the pool, as John changed out of his swimming costume, then left the changing room with his blue pool covers on 

But then John stopped what he was doing at the sight of a body in the swimming pool. "Jesus Christ! It's a body, but I can't tell who it is!" Lamar and Carlton showed up in their normal clothes, also with pool coverings over their shoes, while Carlton muttered. "I guess the pool's closed now. As Tony Hawk would say, bummer."

Lamar winced. "That's not even funny." The purple skeleton looked at the Mastermind, who was cleaning off the red paint. "I'll put the next body alarm alert out. Simon Says, what do you wish for?" "A world free of despair and the Purple Guy, same as our moles. I'm just following a different path. Have the Bindweed contact the rest of my followers. The Future Foundation are on the move!" Simon shrugged. "I am not your servant, even though the Ultimate Inventor summoned me here against my will." 

Number of humans remaining: 22 


	6. Day 2: Pooled Investigation and Class Trail

John, Lamar and Carlton were pondering what to do, as Elizabeth and Charlie had problems trying to get in the pool. Lamar spoke up. "Maybe we should get a pool hook and pull the body out? The body's in the deep end, so it's worth a shot." Carlton shrugged. "Aw, maybe it's a prank? " Then the body found announcement blared out from a loudspeaker as the strange voice said. "Mr Night says, solve this case of the drowned student! The pool is closed, that is all." "Remember kids, if you find any lost equipment, please give ot a good knight at the Lost and Found Office!" Knighty Knight called. 

Charlie looked on the first floor, while she was writing down notes about the past students, possible Ultimate talents and how to repair animatronics, when suddenly John ran up with his hair in a sodden mess. "Charlie, I need your help. A body's been found in the pool on the second floor, but we can't tell who did it." Oh god, not another killing again, she thought, while putting down her pen. "I wasn't at the pool during the whole body announcement, only heard bits of it. I don't know why I felt so scared when I tried to get into the pool. Mr Night sounds pretty creepy." 

John shrugged. "Well I'm the detective for this case, so we probably should check the Student Pad info. " 


	7. Day 3: Overcast Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the second Class trial, the surviving students are all looking at the plans of Hope's Peak.

Jessica got up from her bedroom, only to hear her friend Marla crying through her grey bed spread in the next room, she quickly moved towards the door, as if to gauge the Epitome Blake's noticing skills. The heavy clanks of the yellow bony badger , who looked like something out of a horror movie echoed as the badger muttered something about Karl Marx of all people. "Are you okay Jessica? I'm just so scared. That execution felt so raw to watch." The Ultimate Vet shuddered, as the Ultimate Model walked inside. 

"I'm not going to leave you alone Marla, you're my friend, as long as we stick together and help Charlie, we could get out alive." 

The following morning, everyone tramped towards the main hall, as Despair Rat and Hopeful Cat sighed and growled respectively. " All right, the art room's open up teens!" "We hope you enjoy the arts and craft opportunities on the third floor!" Jeremy held his hand up. "What was with the books about a previous Killing Game being held here by Ultimate Despiar? I thought this place wasn't owned by the Steering Committee. They sound just as shady as Fazbear's Pizzeria." 

The air went out of the band, as Hopeful Cat winced, while Rat clenched his fists. "Those scumbags thought it would get the despair across the seas, since the American Branch was still a mess over the whole Purple Guy Revelation that happened before. You happy kid, because I'll only say it once. Don't push your luck!" 


	8. Crushed Knowledge and

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two bodies have been found and the third investigation begins.

Marla shook with horror at the sight of the bodies in the craft room. She went to cover her ears from the body found alarm as Liz, Jessica and Cami Cameleon who was grumpy about having her art class ruined stamped over to take a look. "Mr Night says, find the truth of the dead here in the art room. They wanted to set somebody free." 

"Who thought building a portal in the art room was a good idea?" Lamar pointed at the obvious elephant in the room, which looked straight out of Star trek and Marla groaned. "We don't need to focus on that right now. Let's file that away for later." 

Evidence Found? : Teleporter in art room (Somebody from the previous killing game led by Ultimate Despair, built a teleporter in the Art Room.) 

"You were nearly seen by one of the Ultimates. Simon Says, don't be so reckless." Simon chided the mastermind while repairing his arm, as the Mastermind muttered. "It was a mistake, my mistake once again. I can't get overconfident now. Not when the ritual to get rid of William Afton is close to being complete. The third culprit nearly ruined everything. Fixing this problem, our problem is going to be trickier then I thought." 

A crackling sound on the walkie talkie for the mole replied. "You being disguised as Henry Emily weirded me out boss. Don't do that again!" 

Michael Afton shivered at the thought of the cold blue eyes. "Whoever that man was, he wasn't the real Henry Emily!" To be continued in Day 4 


	9. Day 4: Stormy Days and Dark Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mastermind plays dirty with the surviving Ultimate's darkest secrets, more weird stuff happens and everybody has to hide during a lesson turned sour.
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains gun violence.

Michael Afton was scared, something else had to be connected to his own father William Afton. It turned out he'd hidden some of his prototypes in Hope's University, but the people in the previous Killing Game had destroyed most of them. However, Ultimate Despair and the Future Foundation had forgotten the tapes that the previous victims had left behind. "I knew that collecting these tapes would work. Now I have to tell the others." 

Somehow, Charlie was scared as she whispered to Jessica. "I'm glad we aren't going out in that storm. I kept on having nightmares of the Purple Guy stabbing me in the back." This didn't register at first, until the Purple Guy was mentioned. He winced and moved to dodge the uncomfortable subject. 

"Michael Afton caused the Bite of 83 at Fredbear's Family Diner and the Purple Guy, who is the alter ego of William Afton is his father." Then Fritz Smith slapped Michael Afton in the face after the announcement, while fuming with rage. "You selfish bastard. Why the hell were you hiding something like that from us Michael? That could be a motive for the next culprit!" With tired eyes, he rubbed the slapped right cheek that had been hit by the Ultimate Mechanic. "I was going to tell you all before the art room murders that happened yesterday. Not that the mastermind seems to keep on rubbing the sins of my father in my own and Lizzy's face! whoever they are, they just can't seem to let the past go, goddamn it!" 

No, he was fading as the attacker's voice whispered. "Sorry Mr Afton. But you are a scourge on this world. One that needs to be cleansed." Cammy Chameleon moved to kill him off, only for her to get shot in the face with a flat. "Oh, you saw through me. Guess we strung you along too long." 

Everybody quickly hid under the desks in the second floor, as several other gunshots and the sound of people screaming rang out down the hallway and the lifts. "Everybody under a desk, quickly! Don't go up to the fourth floor" Sarah Siren screamed as Gus Gorilla fell over from the noise. 

She was scared, as the sound stopped, only for an eerie silence to befall the second floor. Marla climbed out last of the other Ultimate students, as she asked everybody else. "Where's Dan, Michael, Bob and Jessica? They should be with the rest of us." 

Humans left: ? 


	10. Bulletin Dead and Electric Class Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following an unexpected development and a horrific quadruple murder, Marla has to step up to the plate. But is the culprit really Michael, or is an unexpected character that's trusted by everybody else behind all of it.
> 
> Content Warning: Aftermath of violence, guns and major character death.

It was taking all her strength not to vomit with disgust, Michael Afton somehow was surviving a gunshot wound in his arm, but Jessica had died with a shocked expression and wide open eu=yes while running to unlock the door for the Chemistry lab exits. Liv was equally upset, as she muttered while keeping a poker face at the sight of her own dead friends, Bob and Dylan but something was off, the wounds seemed to have been made with a different weapon. "Stay strong Marla. We have to find out what sick culprit shot our friends and Michael. Obviously we can't trust Willy's crew to give straight answers about this one." 

The mess in the chemistry labs, was probably going to need cleaning up, as the body announcement alarm rung out from the floor 4 hallway, muffled by the doors. "Due to the culprit damaging the tannoy in the Chemistry Lab, I cannot give anybody instructions from there. Mr Night says, find the mole who broke the rules! A special privilege will be given to the detective and their ally who aid in the investigation." 

Deadline File Number Four: Cammy Chameleon, Jessica Faye the Ultimate Fashion Model?, Bob MacDaniel the Ultimate Linebacker and Daniel Kilroy the Ultimate Drummer. 

Detectives: Liv Lundt, the Ultimate Firestarter. 

"So there's something about the Willy's Wonderland murder, a timeline involving Hayesville, Nevada and something about a deal in Agatha Lund's office. That seems really shady. Better take that up." Marla's hands shook while putting the evidence in a truth bullet as she muttered to Lamar. "But we can't just trust Liv when she said something was shifty about who it was. Since she'd been locked into the chemistry lab changing rooms by accident, it couldn't have been anybody who wasn't in the room." 

Evidence bullet: Suspicious case-wall in Sherriff Lundt's office. 

(Sherrif Lundt has obviously lying to use about her own findings. Everything on her case is about Willy's Wonderland. But what's this about not letting the horrors happen again?" 

Sherrif Lundt was sweating in the Class Trail, while Willy Weasel blabbed. "Erm, yeah, the original owner of Willy's Wonderland was pretty evil. But care for a song anybody?" 


	11. Day Five- Thin Air Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a thunderstorm looms for tommorow, elizabeth is found bleeding oil and Liv has to step to the plate.

Don't think about your guardian being an accomplice to those horrid Willy's Wonderland Animatronics, even though seeing Willy's smug face get some sense knock into him would always be a good memeroy. Just give in to despair, it's not like many of your friends survived, after what she did while you got locked in the Chemistry lab changing rooms. Were the thoughts that whirled through Liv Lundt, the Ultimate Firestarter's head as she played an Ipod playlist to keep her spirits up. "Don't feel like eating after 

"I just can't get it. Why did Lundt's eyes glow purple before she got executed?" Carlton asked the remaining survivors in the student lounge. Michael was still visiting whoever the guy in charge of first aid was right now, apart from Marla. "Yeah, that's pretty weird. Come to think of it, wasn't every other culprit having a normal eye colour before all of this?" 

Elizabeth was bleeding oil and her eyes were flashing between green and blue, as a claw had suddenly shot out and smashed 


End file.
